koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Sun Quan/Movesets
All the movesets for Sun Quan in the Warriors franchise. Dynasty Warriors 2 Ground Moveset : : A step forward as he slashes outward. Shares this move with Sun Jian and Dong Zhuo. : , : Sun Quan stands up straight and swings his sword upwards. Shares this move with Liu Bei. : , , : Rushes forward with an outward killing-like slash that stuns foes. : , , , : Slashes forward inward then outward in a double slash manner. : , , , : An outward slash, inward slash, outward slash, followed by an upward flick. : : A series of swooping slashes, ended with Sun Quan kneeling and swinging his sword outward left-handed. The initial parts are similar to his father's. : , : Jump, then swipe with sword. Same as Liu Bei and Dong Zhuo's. :R1, : Shoots a normal arrow. :R1, : Shoots a paralyzing bolt. :R1, : Unleashes a barrage of arrows. :L1, : Counterattack. Dynasty Warriors 3 Ground Moveset Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : , , , , : Leans over and raises his sword, creating a fiery quake in front of him. : , , , , , : Holds his sword in reverse grip to fire a horizontal wave forward with an inward slash. : , , , , , : An outward slash, inward slash, outward slash, an upward flick, outward swat, then a downward single-handed reap. :Dashing : An inward slash while rushing to a stop. Horse Moveset : : Sun Quan leans to each side, and swings his weapon. : , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. Dynasty Warriors 4 :R3: Releases wisps of light that stun enemies within range. Aura may change color in Free Mode to match the user's chosen side. Ground Moveset Removes power guards to replace with counterattacks. Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : : Rushes forward with a grab. If it connects, Sun Quan will lift the foe on his palm. Then shortly after will toss them up a bit as he lets them go, and finishes with a double inward-to-outward slash. One of the few grabs that activate elements. : , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): A quick series of left-to-right upward slashes ending with a horizontal quick slash and a strike to the head. Stuns. Same as anyone with Sun Quan's moveset, only each character has a different finisher. : , : Lands on the ground with a quake from a sword plant. :L1, : Counterattacks with C4. Horse Moveset : : Repeating swings to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. Dynasty Warriors 5 Ground Moveset Removes bow moveset from previous games. Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : : A steadfast-posing stomp that causes a blue tremor which knocks over enemies. : , , , , : Leans over and raises his sword in a turn, creating a fiery ripple that launches in front of him. : , , , , , , , , : After the fifth blow, Sun Quan restarts his C4 chain. : (True): Brings his sword close to him then points to the sky to call a brief lightning storm around himself. : , : Sun Quan flips, and slam-smashes to the ground, creating a ground flashing quake. ;Warriors Orochi :R1: Mighty outward swing with a long stream of fire from the sword. Has a similar animation as his original DW3 C1. ;Warriors Orochi 2 :Triple Attack 1: Causes strong gales to come rising from above. :Triple Attack 2: Conjures a massive field of wind surrounding the user's vicinity. :Triple Attack 3: Does a spinning slash that fires off large air currents. Dynasty Warriors 6 He shares his moveset with Cao Pi and Yuan Shao. See Sword Movesets for more details. :Special Attack: Volley: releases waves of arrows surrounding the player to annihilate enemies. Sun Quan's version may be upgraded to include a fire element. Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce Sun Quan mainly uses the sword moveset in this title. Dynasty Warriors 7 Sun Quan is affiliated with the sword in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , , : Leaps forward and spins like a top with his sword surrounded in a flaming aura. Dubs the attack as "Bōfūzan" (暴風斬, Raving Wind Slash) in the Japanese version. :Musou - Tornado Blaze (旋風斬): : A longer version of his EX attack. Classified as a Multi-strike Musou in Next and used in Warriors Orochi 3. :Alternate Musou - Heart of Fire (秘心殺): R1 + : Stabs the nearest opponent, causing a small explosion to occur when it connects. ;Dynasty Warriors Next :Speed Musou - Blast: Tap both sides of screen: Shrouds self with energy and rushes forward while positioning edge of blade outward, then unleashes a radial shockwave near the end of the attack. ;Warriors Orochi 3 : : Dashes within a short distance and swings weapon forward. : , : Swipes from lower left to up, lifting enemies into the air. : , , , : Does a wide horizontal swipe, an overhead swing, and a round slash. : , , , , : Slashes upward while impacting the ground. : , , , , , : Swings weapon horizontally before hopping around performing a powerful spin attack. : , : Flips in mid-air before slamming weapon unto the ground to produce a minor impact. :R1: Thrusts forward to trigger a thermal explosion. Same as his original alternate Musou Attack. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Spins around with sword on fire, sending affected opponents airborne. Dynasty Warriors 8 Sun Quan keeps the same moveset from the previous title with the following additions. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): , , , , , : Impales airborne enemy before hurling them away via downward angular slash. The afflicted target also explodes in mid-flight, causing fire damage to surrounding foes. :Aerial Musou - Heavenly Winds (天風斬): , : Descends to the ground in time to unleash a swift yet powerful slashing motion strong enough to knock away any foe. :Awakening Musou: Swipes back and forth multiple times. At the end of the attack, Sun Quan emits a wave of energy by thrusting forward. The extended version of the attack has him do a high-speed double spinning slash with weapon imbued with fire as well as repeated horizontal swipes near the end. Dynasty Warriors 8: Empires Sun Quan is affiliated with the flame blade in this appearance. :EX Attack 1: , , , : Sun Quan slides forward while dragging his sword on the ground, allowing him to perform a brief but fiery ascending slash. :EX Attack 2: : Mutilates the enemy with multiple burning thrusts before knocking them away at a considerable distance. :Musou - Flaming Blades (焔翔刃): : Drags sword with enough to force to release a searing shockwave traveling forward. :Alternate Musou - Burning Blade Strike (焔葬烈撃刃): R1 + : Strikes the enemy down and slowly cleaves at their bodies, triggering a series of explosions to disperse surrounding foes in an instant. :Aerial Musou - Scalding Winds (烈空渦焔刃): , : Sun Quan performs a descending spin slash to launch opponents into the air, then juggles them within a flaming whirlwind. :Awakening Musou: Sun Quan does a series of wide diagonal swipes from upper right to lower left before emitting a radial shockwave to repel surviving opponents. The extended version changes the attack into multiple arcing sideswipes done while dashing forward, then follows it up with quicker swings upon stopping. Category:Movesets